This invention is an improvement of the previous application No. 930,358 filed by the same inventor (applicant).
Since the living standards of our society has been improved and lifted up considerably in the recent years, the people have given particular emphasis and attention to the sanitation and freshness of food. In addition to using refrigerators and other freezers, a lot of wrap film have been used by many families to maintain the freshness, the moisture of the foods and to keep the foods from having different smell. The current wrap films in the market are mainly made of PE plastic material, which has the advantages of transparency, softness, extensibility and adhesiveness. With a given length and width, the wrap film is usually rolled around a cardboard shaft; then, both of them are packed in a dispenser box to become an end item. One side of the dispenser box is mounted with a serrated strip for tearing the film.
The operation method of the wrap film is generally printed on the dispenser box, and it is described briefly as follows (shown in FIG. 1):
1. Hold the dispenser box with the left hand.
2. Pull one end of the wrap film out of the dispenser box with the right hand, cross and cover a food container, and let the film adhere around the edge portion of the food container by means of the adhesiveness of the film.
3. Hold the food container with the right hand, and hold the dispenser box with the left hand. Tear the film with the serrated strip by applying a force with two hands but in different directions, or hold the dispenser box with the left hand, and the right hand is free from the food container after one end of the film is adhered to the food container; then, hold the film on the portion along the serrated strip with the right hand. The both hands apply forces in different directions to tear off the film with the serrated strip.
The drawbacks of the current method of tearing off the wrap film:
According to the aforesaid method of tearing off a film, the physical nature of the wrap film, the facts, the experiences of tearing off the film, and the drawbacks of that method are as follows:
1. Since the material of the wrap film has the features of being thin, soft, transparent, air-tight and adhesive, it also has a considerable extensibility; therefore, upon the application of forces in different directions to tear off the film with the serrated strip by both hands, the line of tearing is rather difficult to be controlled in a correct direction desired as a result of the extensibility of the film, in other words, the tearing line can not be controlled precisely, and therefore the dimensions of the film to be torn off can not be controlled exactly. It not only wastes some portion of the wrap film, but also causes an inconvenience.
2. After the wrap film being torn off with the serrated strip by both hands, the film would retract and shrink to some extent as a result of its extensibility; that would cause much inconvenience to the user.
3. Upon using the metal serrated strip to tear off the wrap film, the user's finger is susceptible to being injured upon careless applying force; further, the sharp and protrudent serrated edge might cause accident and injure the children upon being played because of the improper storage of the wrap film.
Conclusively speaking, most of the users of the wrap film dislike of the method of using the serrated strip to tear off the film because of its inconvenience, unsafe nature, and the user's unpleasant experience of being injured.